


[索香]时光的馈赠

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 山治一觉醒来，来到了一个有和索隆共同的家的世界。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	[索香]时光的馈赠

除了OOC其他都不属于我，现代AU设定甜饼，穿越带娃play，惯例啰嗦文风，青春期双向暗恋，一发完。

时光予我满身伤痕，然后馈赠以我一日大梦，与爱，与吻，与未来。  
\--------------------------  
(一)  
19岁的这年阴历的第一个夜晚，在路飞早就闹着要举办的party上，山治很是用心去下了一番功夫，三层的巧克力蛋糕和摆了个满桌的菜肴皆可以证明这一点。  
路飞和乌索普已经淹没在烤肉堆里，乔巴喝着山治特意调的酒精度很低的薄荷葡萄味莫吉托，还是晕的摇摇晃晃。而大厨山治正在给他一贯最爱的娜美和罗宾表演一段自认为帅裂苍天的机械舞，最后还叼着玫瑰摆了个逼格十足的POSE并加以实际上过分刻意的WINK作结尾。  
目睹全过程的索隆在心里发出嗤笑。他简直要烦死这个沙雕了，在女人面前就没见过他正常一秒钟，毕业后花痴的频率越发频繁起来，还美其名曰这就是成熟男人的魅力所在。  
成熟就怪了。  
在索隆看来全部都是幼稚鬼的行为才是，和前一日的山治有微妙的差别，但要索隆说他也形容不出来，只能说昨天的山治也挺奇怪的，而且要是他真的没看错……  
然而今天同样有奇怪的地方，虽然山治也和平时一样只围在娜美和罗宾身边团团转，但是余光会隔个几分钟转到索隆身上，一幅意味深长的表情，等他发现后又迅速转开头躲避对视。反反复复有个十来次，索隆的耐心终于被消耗殆尽。  
“臭厨子，你到底想干嘛，要打架就直说！偷偷摸摸烦死个人了！！”  
“哈？我偷偷摸摸？你他妈瞎了吧，老子正大光明从来不干偷摸的事情！”  
“看，心虚了。”   
“靠，肌肉混蛋你要是找死老子就成全你！”  
“你别光说不练，有本事过来啊！口冲帝。”  
“你个白痴藻类！”  
“你个色情眉毛！”  
......   
如此一来，山治哪还管得了什么lady，注意力全都转到了这个只会挑事的死党兼死对头身上。  
至于频频瞟向索隆的原因，山治实在是说不出口。一方面自己也觉得过于扯淡可能会收获索隆的无情嘲笑和吐槽，另一方面，他在梦里—姑且把那称之为梦吧——得知了的索隆的秘密，实际上还未曾得到验证。  
那是昨夜的梦，一场极其绚丽的梦。他在梦里看到的，经历的，不过都是长久以来内心的奢求罢了。就是因为太过温暖让人留恋，就如同黑暗中缝隙漏进的唯一一束微光，才更加显得虚幻缥缈，在消失之后再也无迹可寻。  
————————————  
两日前，因为跟从高一开始认识到现在的餐厅成员们一起忙碌了老历新年前的最后的一顿晚餐，在收工之后大家一同庆祝醉了个彻底，帕蒂等人唱啊跳啊哭啊笑啊的搂在一起奇形怪状，所以山治也没能逃过一劫。哪怕他在酒精的作用下极力保持理智，最后依旧还是靠唯一清醒的老板哲夫帮叫车把他送回的家。  
而山治并通常不太愿意将这个住处称之为家。狂欢之后各自分别，一个人艰难打开房门面对空无一人的黑暗空间，寂寞和孤独造成的落差感尤其难以忍受。   
通常情况下这不是什么问题，只要找点事情做转移一下注意力，然后难过什么的也就忘记了。  
但今天的酒精在胃里灼烧，隐隐作痛的胃成为了一切情绪的催化剂。冰冷的空气似乎扭曲了，暗黑如同海啸把他没顶淹过，麻木的四肢难以挣扎，窒息和无助在血液里汹涌澎湃。  
喉咙里挤出的破碎呜咽在寻求着谁的援救，脑海里慢慢显现的轮廓，似远似近，仿佛触手可及。  
但是没有回应，没有人给予回应。  
没有人。这里没有人。  
没有巴拉蒂的厨师们，没有 同伴们，没有母亲，也没有那个时常与自己斗嘴置气的家伙。只有他孑然一身，躺在冰冷与黑暗之中，被它们压的喘不过气来。  
他知道脆弱是无耻的。  
但掺了盐分的水珠还是从指缝中逃离，争先恐后的投入地板的怀抱。

(二)  
当一声清脆的鸟鸣敲开他紧闭的耳道，山治无意识且烦躁地向一旁胡乱抓着，想搞点什么捂住双耳隔绝噪音。  
指间温热的触感把他吓了一跳，瞬间清醒过来翻身坐起。  
本以为是什么奇怪的东西或者家里进了贼，但都以猜错告终——那是一个再熟悉不过的绿色脑袋，和三只金色耳环。  
对于这个画面山治毫无预料，一时之间大脑有过多的念头交织在一起，又因为过载当机成空白。  
准确来说就是被吓傻了。  
直到那人微微苏醒发出抱怨的嘟囔，“臭圈眉你搞什么...这才几点啊......”  
“......呃？”这是还对现状无法理解但下意识的回答。  
“我说你啊...今天不是年三十吗，索拉还在睡呢，醒这么早干什么啊......”  
依旧是同样搞不清状况的回答：“...呃...什么......？”  
貌似发现了山治的失常，那人打着哈欠稍微更清醒了一点，翻过身微微抬起上身对着他看了又看，然后很快卸力躺下，手却拽住了山治的睡衣往下一扯。  
山治跌倒在男人结实宽厚的胸膛上，被这突如其来的变故震惊得睁大了双眼。他听到对方用一种他从未听过的，慵懒又柔和的语调，说了一句他从未奢望能从对方嘴里说出的话。  
“难道做噩梦了吗...？傻子，放心睡吧，我在。”  
保持着相拥的姿势，男人很快又睡着了。听着对方强有力的心跳和细微的鼾声，山治渐渐从惊慌失措里镇定下来，这才发现了一些问题。  
首先，这不是他的床。这张床要宽得多，也柔软得多，他那张出租屋自带的弹簧床完全不可与之相比。其次，这也不是他的房间。他的房间楼下紧挨着的是一个菜市场，平日清晨不仅听不到鸟叫，还多半会被叫卖声和车辆轰鸣声吵的想死。他以此推类，这里当然也不是索隆那间他曾去过很多次的窄小地下室。  
而最恐怖的事情在于，他此刻穿着的睡衣不是那件熟悉的随便买来的地摊货，面前的索隆也不是那个他熟悉的迟钝青年。  
这个索隆显而易见的更加强壮，并且那只左眼上纵向贯穿了一条不浅的疤痕。山治回想刚才索隆醒来的样子，那只左眼从一开始就没有睁开过。  
总而言之，根据这些来判断现状——如果不是自己疯了，就是索隆还有个哥哥(山治记得他明明是个独生子)睡了自己？  
不不不，山治又极速否认这个想法——那就是索隆没错。  
——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这到底是什么鬼啊？！！！  
面对未知的情况，山治简直快要抓狂了。但他混乱中脑海里突然窜过一个细节，于是他瞬间愣住了。  
等等，索隆刚才说的是——索拉？......母亲？！难不成母亲还活着吗！也就是说，他来到了一个平行世界，一个母亲还没有离开自己的世界？！一个，索隆和自己是恋人的世界......？  
山治简直要为自己的猜测震惊得失语了，而且不妙的是眼泪又要忍不住了。该死，这两天的自己实在是过分软弱了。山治一边在心底狠狠鄙视自己，一边开心地颤抖起来。然后横在腰上的手臂突然搂的更紧了。  
“喂，厨子？怎么了。”  
山治飞快地摇了摇头，把脸紧紧压在索隆的胸口，也把哽咽堵在了喉咙里。尽管他很高兴，也依旧不愿让这个人看到他丢脸的哭相，这种自尊心在索隆面前——不论是哪个索隆——总是尤其强烈。  
他听到索隆轻轻叹了一口气。  
“这么说，果然做噩梦了。”  
“......”  
“一个噩梦就吓哭了啊。”  
“......”  
“哼，胆小鬼。”  
“......才不是呢混蛋！你他妈才是胆小鬼！”  
“切~随你怎么说吧。睡不着就起床。”  
“......哼！白痴绿藻头！”  
就算换了个世界索隆果然还是那个幼稚鬼！山治因为对方的小学生行为无语了几秒，报复般愤愤地把口水眼泪和鼻涕一起蹭到了索隆衣服上。  
然后被对方制裁了。  
“想死吗臭圈圈！”  
“......噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”被挠了腋下痒痒的山治憋了憋没憋住，终于爆笑出声。

(三)  
事实还是让山治失望了。  
索隆口中的索拉并不是山治母亲，而是面前这个长相有7分像山治但一头绿毛的小女孩，大概是他和索隆的女儿(虽然不知道是谁生的)。  
所以说，母亲在这个世界也已经去世了啊。山治情绪低落了几秒钟，被抱住自己膝盖的【女儿】那双与母亲神似的蓝眼睛吸住了目光。  
“爸？你今天怎么不理我呀——”目测三四岁的小女孩拖长的尾音十分委屈。  
第一次面对有血缘关系的亲生女儿，就已经是一个这么大的，思维清晰口齿伶俐的小女孩，对此毫无经验的山治脑袋又一次当机了。  
“爸？爸。爸————”  
“呃，呃呃，我...”  
换好衣服正从房间走出来的索隆嘚瑟地向女儿揭发山治老底：“别叫他了，你爸今天做噩梦给吓傻了。”  
“啊哦～是这样啊，老爸你原来是个胆小鬼哦！略～”  
靠这小鬼是果然索隆的亲闺女！   
山治快被一大一小的双口相声气死了。这两人性格和毒舌简直一模一样！！就算眼睛和母亲这么像也无法原谅！  
“小鬼，你完了。”  
山治一个跨步就逮住了想要逃跑的女儿，把早上受到的非人折磨照搬到她身上，满意得看着女儿在自己魔爪下鬼哭狼嚎——很好很好，怕痒这点是随自己的！  
索隆见状飞快地远离战场，一个人缩进了厨房。余光瞟到了此景，山治心下一个突突，赶紧放下女儿紧随其后跟进去——意外的没有看到厨房被炸的惨状。  
只见索隆熟练地把面包片丢进烤面包机，然后拿出三个鸡蛋放到煎锅里，等鸡蛋熟了又从冰箱掏出芝士片放在烤好的面包上，最后在最上面放上荷包蛋。  
这可真是奇迹啊。  
山治把眼前的索隆和记忆里高中那个烧厨房的死党一对比，得出了结论。  
再看那三份整齐地待在盘子里的面包，嗯鸡蛋熟了，没焦，虽然有点丑但是口感应该还可以，而且芝士片也因为鸡蛋的热度微微融化了一部分浸入了面包片，看起来挺好的。  
不过......  
“啊！！笨蛋！你没放盐！”山治一拍脑袋。  
“......切，啰嗦死了。”索隆恼羞成怒，“臭厨子，你脏不脏，还不给我滚去洗脸刷牙。”  
“......靠，闭嘴吧你。”忘了这茬的山治也恼羞成怒了。

(四)  
刷牙洗脸完毕的山治仔细打量着镜子里的自己。  
如猜测的那样，眼前的金发男人也要比记忆中自己的样子成熟很多。山治看到下巴那刻意修剪出形的胡须发出一声赞叹——这是他一直想弄的造型啊！奈何刚过青春期的自己还只有细细软软的毛发，哪怕反复剃也没有多少变化，实在难以留出足够长的胡须去剃造型。  
接着他发现自己似乎比原来更高一些，高中时有几分单薄的骨架也长开了，身材修长肌肉的形状也足够好看，尤其是屁股的翘度——靠，这边的自己一定偷偷练了好久臀部！  
真是羡慕啊！山治简直要在镜子前自恋而死，直到这种行为被找来的女儿打断。  
“爸啊，你要磨蹭到什么时候，出来吃饭了。”  
“哦，哦哦哦，来了来了。”  
“快点啦，我都快饿扁啦！”  
被索拉拽着裤子拖到餐厅，见索隆已经开动了，右手拿着吐司左手还举着一份报纸在读，另外他居然带了一副眼镜。眼镜引起的气质变化不大但是也很明显，索隆一贯的粗线条和耿直凶狠在加入一份斯文之后居然中和成了英气横生的帅气样子。怎么形容来着？酷总裁既视感。  
不得不说索隆的确这样看起来更性感啊，这种样子真是陌生又熟悉。这么说这边的自己和他都要年纪大一些，但是目前还不知道具体年龄，更不知道他们都在做什么工作，自己是不是还在当厨子，索隆眼睛上的疤又是怎么回事，自己为什么会来这边，又还能不能回去......  
山治一边让想法乱飞一边在餐桌前坐下。  
如预想的那样，这份早餐味道并不差。虽说是在自己的提醒下索隆才想起放盐，但毕竟之前已经成功了大部分，后来也没有放盐过量，可见这个索隆厨艺还算稍微拿得出手的。  
也不知道这边的自己教了他多久，那个笨蛋才能学到这个程度，毕竟这可不是个容易事儿。  
山治窃笑起来。  
  
(五)   
穿越后山治遭遇的最大挑战大概就是【如何与“亲”女儿相处】这件事了。  
又因为不知道他们一贯的相处模式而担心在女儿面前露馅，又苦于不了解小孩的喜好而烦恼。刚好索隆已经一个人去了健身房(顺便他还想吐槽索隆居然在家里专门搞了个健身房)，所以当索拉非常熟练的把头绳递过来的时候，山治只想以头抢地自暴自弃。  
哪怕自己再怎么懂讨女孩欢心，也从来没给别人梳过头啊，女士们又不会会散乱着头发到处乱跑。  
哎。愁人。  
可是一看到索拉已经坐到了椅子上，正因为自己迟迟不动而不解地望过来的目光，山治只好下决心硬着头皮去试一下。  
与想象中不太一样的是，索拉的头发细软而柔顺，虽然颜色随了白痴绿藻头，但是这发质跟自己的却没有太大区别。  
山治轻轻把头发拢在手里，但想了想又松开了。他微微弯腰凑近索拉。  
“你今天想要怎么梳呀？”  
“嗯？老爸你不是喜欢给我编辫子吗。”  
“哎～这样吗。”麻花辫！这个他会啊！  
山治松了一口气。小时候妈妈病情稳定的时候，经常会从床上坐起来教山治一些小手工什么的，比如折千纸鹤和做纸花，又比如编花篮。那是小山治童年最快乐的时光。  
没想到那时候学的居然会在这种情况下用到，人生真是好奇妙。  
在给女儿编头发的时候，他又忍不住胡思乱想起来。在他看来，这个世界美好得像一场梦，索隆和自己在一起了还有了家庭，简直不可思议！自己到底是因为什么穿越过来的，还能不能回去，回去的话，又要去承受那些不堪的回忆，在那些痛苦中挣扎，体会那种孤身一人的感觉吗？  
如果能够选择，自己会选择留在这个世界吗……  
这样想着的时候，左手背上突然浮现出一个电子表一样的数字，却停留在00：00没有变化。山治吓得手一抖，不小心扯到了索拉的一缕头发。  
在索拉出声前山治就急忙道歉。  
“啊！抱歉，我走神了…疼吗？”  
“没事，不疼。不过老爸你今天怎么心不在焉的，真的是被噩梦吓到了吗？老爸你也没有很胆小啊…到底是什么样子的噩梦啊？”  
闻言，山治沉默了，又在索拉转头看他时自然地扬起一个微笑。  
说是噩梦也没错呢。他出神的想道。  
把他的前半生归纳一下，大概就是只有母亲爱的小孩长成了叛逆少年，和父亲不合离家出走，被兼职的时候认识的人骗了背上债务，又因此错过了母亲病逝前的最后一面。  
总而言之，是他的任性和愚蠢才造成了一切。  
这场噩梦，如果真的只是梦就好了。如今到这个世界，仿佛那些追与躲，那些自我封闭，那些对同伴的隐瞒，全都可以忘记。  
只是在血液里，在记忆里的那些阴暗和痛苦，将会如刀刻火烙般印在他的灵魂上，一辈子都无法摆脱。  
  
(六)  
对于手背出现的电子时间山治毫无头绪，唯一能肯定的是这东西和他穿越有很大关系。  
刚开始他还担心被索拉和索隆看到而十分注意隐藏手背，后来和索拉看着动画片聊着天慢慢放松了警惕，直到把手伸到了索拉眼前才反应过来，但来不及收手了。  
然而索拉好似完全没有注意到。  
原来这个东西是只有自己才能看到吗？吓死个人了。所以到底是用来干什么的啊靠。  
索隆洗完澡擦着头发出来看到的就是山治满脸藏不住的纠结，他挑了挑眉，走过去挨着山治在沙发坐下来。  
“厨子，你今天好奇怪。”  
山治头皮一麻，装作惊讶的语气回复道“去你的，老子哪里奇怪了。”  
绿发男人皱着眉盯了几秒山治的眼睛，然后就转过头去了。  
“谁知道。反正怪怪的。”  
被男人盯着的几秒钟好似被无形的力量拉得很长，看着山治的那只独眼，仿佛能洞悉一切秘密。就如同被什么猛兽盯上了一般，山治几乎被看得全身寒毛耸立。  
男人无聊的打了个哈欠，瞟了一眼正在播放动画片的电视屏幕，一副不感兴趣的样子。  
“白痴，都怪你，我没睡够。”  
“哈？绿藻还会睡够啊，我以为给你个机会你能睡到永远。”  
“所以说啊，我困了。”  
索隆身子一横，就直接躺倒在了山治腿上。山治因此浑身僵硬不知所措。  
索隆翻了个身转向内测，他灼热的呼息缓缓喷在山治只隔了一层薄薄布料的小腹。   
“…喂，你干嘛啊混蛋？”  
索隆一动不动，也不理会山治。  
可见在这段关系里这种相处早就是日常了。但作为一个还差几个月才19的，刚上大学的，暗恋某人但到现在还停留在死党阶段毫无变化的纯情少男，山治只觉得那呼出的气体已经把他置身蒸笼快要蒸熟了，脸颊和耳朵都在羞涩的情绪下红成一片。  
脸好热！要了命了，幸好绿藻的角度看不到脸，不然他丢人可就丢到家了！  
然而山治努力维持的镇定马上就被揭穿。索拉无意间转头看到他，惊呼出声：“老爸你怎么脸这么红？！发烧了吗！”  
这下完了。山治捂着脸，在索隆惊讶又戏谑的视线里开始感到无地自容。  
“什么啊，圈圈你这是在害羞吗。”  
“什！…什么害羞！没有的事！！”  
山治的慌张暴露在逞强的口齿间，索隆了然于心，得意地接着说了下去。  
“话说，还真是好久没看到了啊，你如此不经撩拨的样子。”  
“什么…？什么啊！！你在说什么啊！”山治余光中看到了女儿懵懂好奇的表情，“索拉在听啊你个白痴，给我闭嘴吧混蛋绿藻头！”  
情急之下，羞愤至极的纯情少男朝着对方那棵绿脑袋用力挥出一拳。  
  
(七)   
在比自己年纪大好几岁的成熟版绿藻面前山治毫无招架能力，尤其是对方用行动和语言作为调戏工具的时候。  
为了不再出糗，山治爆红着脸找了个理由逃出客厅，恰巧来到了书房门口。  
目前为止，他还未曾弄清楚手背上数字的作用，也依然不知道在这里的自己与索隆的具体信息。如果要说家里哪里最有可能找到这些答案，那一定是书房了。  
这样想着他推门走了进去。  
书房采光很好，收拾的也很整齐，浅杏色的木质书架上放满了各式各样奇奇怪怪的书本。而放在胸口高度的，最方便拿取的，果然是一排翻得很旧但保存得却很好的菜谱。  
山治随手抽出一份，是一本全英文版的《北极红点鲑的一百种烹饪方法》，翻到背后，出版地区是冰岛。  
挺让人意外的，这种记录某种地区性食材的菜谱一般没法在网上买到。这么说来，菜谱不是他拜托别人帮忙买回的，就是他曾经和索隆一起去过冰岛。难道是旅游？双人旅行的话，不会是…蜜月吧……  
山治的脸温度又缓缓升高了，他甩了甩头把这些念头丢出去，把菜谱放回原位，又顺着书架寻找别的目标。  
事实没有让他失望。在菜谱那一层的最深处，他找到一本很厚实的相册。封面是浅棕色的，有着些不太明显的暗纹做装饰。翻开第一页就是一家三口的合影。  
照片里的两个大人看起来比现在要年轻，索隆的左眼还是完好的。那个自己有些微胖，怀里抱着还是个小婴儿的索拉，眼睛笑的眯成了一条缝。索隆一只手揽着他的肩膀，咧嘴看着镜头。  
这样幸福的场景让山治有种莫名的罪恶感。  
就像——他是那样卑鄙无耻之徒，冒名顶替了这个世界真正的山治，去掠夺本属于对方的家庭，去偷窃【他的】生活。  
就像——原本那些疲于还债，整日独来独往，压抑自己真实情绪，对朋友们的关心每每装出一副若无其事的样子拒人于心门外，又在独处时疯狂倾泻悔恨的生活，才是属于【我的】。  
闭眼把这些浮出水面的心绪塞回身体深处，山治稳了稳微抖的手指，把那一页翻过去。  
随后他大吃一惊。  
这是他们高中毕业的班级合照！！  
山治将整张合影扫视一圈，发现路飞娜美等人的站位和记忆里一模一样，以及自己扯着索隆耳朵大笑的姿势也并无差别。  
脑海中浮现出一个荒谬的念头，为了查证，山治又飞快地往后翻，看到了许多记忆里有的高中时期的合照，也有很多他从未见过的自己的相片。他感到很困惑。  
这个世界和他的世界重合了起来，但是又在细枝末节处无法对上，当然，还有种可能是这些相片在那个世界也存在，只是自己不知道罢了。  
那么，有很大的可能性，他猜测的穿越到别的时空，其实就是同一个时空的多年后。  
也就是说，现在这个家很可能也是未来的自己的家。  
这个想法一出，山治突然开始想念那个粗线条的，总是和自己斗嘴的，还只是友人的年轻索隆了。  
如果能够回去……

(八)  
【如果能够回去…】   
有些念头一旦产生就再也无法忽略。  
有什么东西在心口突然灼烧着跳动起来，他用手捂住。那是他的心。  
他的心欢心雀跃的跳动起来，倾诉着那些它所渴望的，所不舍的人，那些它铭刻着的故事。  
是这样的吗？原来是这样的啊。  
他所真正渴求的，不是鸠占鹊巢就能够得到的。哪怕这个他就是多年后的自己，这个索隆也不是18岁的他爱的那个。  
山治的手垂下又举起，眼里的光芒渐渐亮了起来。他看到那一直没有动静的时间跳到了和书桌墙上的电子时钟相反的数字，并且在逐秒减少——那是一个倒计时。  
还有13小时47分，他在这个时空只剩下半天多的时间。  
但足够跟这边的绿藻说清楚了。  
山治从口袋里掏出香烟，正要点火又停下来，出了书房走到房间附带的那个露天阳台才点上。  
冬日上午的太阳没有什么热度，冷风吹过，金色的发丝飘扬乱飞。唇间的香烟被风一吹燃烧的更快了，于是山治用手指夹着它放到了身侧，任由那烟雾徐徐飘散。  
后方传来窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声，他转过头，一抹绿色就跳进他的眼里。索隆拉开阳台的滑动门，捏了捏山治吹的冰凉的耳垂，将山治的另一只手包在掌中。  
大概是想通了两个索隆的身份是同一个人，也或许是有些许私心，山治对这些不太熟悉的亲密也不如一开始那般僵硬。他甚至向索隆挤出一个淡淡的笑，欲言又止。  
上午结束的时候，山治进厨房做了点简单又暖身的蔬菜汤和炒饭，三个人坐在一起享用了午餐。到了午后，小孩子的精力总是不如大人充足，也有吃饱喝足的原因，索拉开始频频打哈欠，被索隆领着去午睡。  
等到女孩呼吸声变得平稳悠长，索隆离开女儿房间，把门轻声关好。他遁着瓷器碰撞的脆响和水声在厨房找到山治。  
“她睡了。你有什么话要跟我说？”  
山治中断了手里的活儿转过身来望着他，本就薄的唇被抿成平直的一条线。  
“我接下来要说的，你可能不相信，但我是认真的。”说到这里，山治躲开了对方的目光，顿了顿，还是鼓足勇气脱口而出。  
——“我是18岁的那个山治。”  
  
(九)  
全盘托出的山治没有等来想象中索隆的怒气，对方只是略微惊讶的愣了一下，就说道：“这样啊。”   
山治没由来地有几分烦躁。  
“你不担心吗？你就没想过，如果他再也回不来怎么办？”   
“不担心啊。这样就说得通啦。”  
“哈？说得通什么啊？”  
“那时候，啊，就10年前，”索隆靠到料理台边抄起手，“我记得很清楚。你突然就变了。”  
山治没料到这个，微微瞪大双眼等着索隆说下去。  
“我也不知道怎么说，反正，那天你变得很好接近了。”  
“…什么意思？”  
“意思就是，”索隆看向山治，倾身凑近，果然看到山治下意识地往后一缩，“不会躲开这个。”  
从索隆的角度来看，18岁的山治 和28岁的他最大的区别在于后者懂得撤下防备，能够接受别人的心意。他不像高中的他只愿缩在内心的安全区不肯出去，而是会在娜美夸奖他的时候大方的道谢，也会在疲累的时候别别扭扭跟索隆撒个小娇——当然还是以斗嘴的形式。  
索隆突然恶劣地勾唇一笑。  
“还有啊，那天他跟我表白了。”  
“什——！！！！”  
怎么可能？！这不科学啊！可恶！自己怎么会先表白，这下不是输给那个绿藻头了嘛！山治痛心疾首羞耻不已。  
那边索隆还在继续言语打击。  
“当时我想，你都这么说了，给你点面子吧，就勉为其难同意啦。”  
山治羞愧的捂着脸深感没脸见人。索隆见状安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀。“别这样，输给我不是很正常的事嘛，想开点。”  
虽然语气很温和，仔细听却能听出一丝幸灾乐祸与得意扬扬。想也知道，这哪是安慰啊，不过是火上浇油罢了。  
只见山治的身子肉眼可见的随着索隆的话语越缩越小，蹲在地上缩成了一个球，恨不得有床被子能给他遮上。  
索隆努力憋着笑，借口买东西离开厨房出了家门去，直到一个确定山治听不到的地方，才放声大笑起来。  
28岁的山治他斗不过，那欺负欺负18岁的他还不简单啊？哼，小菜一碟！  
  
(十)   
山治抓狂极了，按索隆所说的情况，那个和他交换了一天时间的山治会在这天跟索隆表白，那么等他回去的时候他就需要面对一个已经被【自己】表白过的索隆。  
真是丢脸啊啊啊啊——他下定决心今天尽量不再去想这个。虽然如此，他还是花了挺长时间去消化这个“事实”。  
等到索隆卷着一身寒气，拎着买回来的一打啤酒和一包炸鸡进家门的时候，山治已经恢复了一贯的冷静表情，并对索隆没有迷路表示惊讶。  
“哈？老子怎么可能迷路？”  
“哦，不知道高中那个每天都因为迷路上学迟到的家伙是哪棵绿色植物。”  
“我…！我那是在逃课！”  
“逃课不在家好好呆着在小区里转一个小时？”  
“圈圈眉你再说一遍你就死了！”  
要不是手里还拎着东西索隆只想扑过去物理制裁某人。他知道山治一向有点怕冷，想了想还是先把空调的温度往上调了几度，然后才去厨房拿出干净的啤酒杯和冰块。  
冬日里在暖和的房间吃炸鸡配冰啤酒是一件很爽的事情。他们在铺着地毯的茶几边坐在一起，10年的时光没有带给他们太多的陌生感，聊天也是顺其自然开始的，不一会儿话题也转向了清晨的事儿。  
“所以今天早上你就过来了吗？”  
“啊，我一睁眼吓了一跳。”  
两人同时想到了早上的情景，不约而同沉默了一会儿，然后索隆的声音轻轻响起。  
“那段时间很痛苦吧，圈圈。”  
山治以沉默回应。绿发男人微不可查地叹气，又问道：“即使如此，你还是想要回去吗？”他没有马上得到答案，但他愿意耐心等待。  
“……是的，我想回去。”山治说。  
我想回去找他，听他亲口说给我那些话。即使他万般不如你，即使回去仍然要面对那些痛苦，但我还是想要回去，回到属于我的时间，回到属于我的索隆身边。  
那些未尽之言索隆奇妙地都理解了，于是他端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
“那就回去吧，他还在等你。”  
“……”  
“而且你回去了，我的厨子也就回来啦。”  
“…抱歉。”  
索隆嗤笑出声，用力在有着10年前灵魂的恋人头上胡乱一揉，把那一头柔顺的金发揉的乱七八糟。“笨蛋，道什么歉啊。”  
“今天结束，我马上就能把那个属于你的山治还给你。”  
“嗯哼，知道了，臭小鬼。”  
“谁他妈是小鬼啊你个绿藻妖怪！！”  
如此这般开始了用幼稚园小朋友一样的方式，你掐我一下我捶你一下的打起架，被醒来后闻声而至的女儿撞个正着。  
“啊！老爸加油！别输给老爹啊！”  
索拉不仅不劝架反而还兴致勃勃地给山治打起call来，并收获某独眼植物暴躁的怒吼：“小鬼你到底哪边的！”  
“什么什么，我一直站爸爸那边啊。”  
索拉反驳得理直气壮。   
  
(十一)   
接下来的时间，山治拖着索隆带索拉一起去看了电影，一起去不远处的公园玩了几次旋转木马，又一起去还保持营业的餐厅吃了一顿大餐，最后三人停在商业广场那个巨大的屏幕前，一起等待大年初一零点的到来。  
索拉穿着一身粉嫩嫩毛绒绒的兔子装，会被冻到的地方都被山治用手套围巾裹好了，只有小脸被吹得红通通的。  
索隆则穿了一身深灰的毛呢大衣，配着一条墨绿色的围巾，只是揣着衣兜站在那里，就一副峭拔挺立英气横生的模样。  
广场的人群聚集得越来越多。山治看看手背的数字，剩给他们的时间不多了，他笑笑没说话，把手缩回温暖的口袋里。  
大屏幕终于开始30秒倒计时。  
30秒的时候，索拉吵吵嚷嚷要索隆低下头把她扛到脖子上，因为她还太矮什么都看不到。  
20秒的时候，人群开始躁动着小声倒数，山治往口袋里摸索掏出烟叼在嘴里。  
10秒的时候，人群的声音徒然变大，他透过香烟袅袅的烟丝看到索隆格外发亮的眼睛。  
5秒的时候，身边的人群倒数声震耳欲聋，索拉在索隆脖子上兴奋得手舞足蹈尖叫不止。  
3秒的时候，索隆把山治拉近，凑到他耳边，张口喷出湿热的气息。  
1秒的时候，索隆呼出的热气终于钻进山治的耳蜗，令他微醺般坠入一层迷幻的光影，似梦似幻。  
0秒的时候，天空升起五彩斑斓的烟花，人群大声欢呼。索隆张开双手把归来的爱人搂进怀中，刚刚梦回10年前的山治微笑着给了他一个吻。  
时间之神向凡人开的小小玩笑，到这里就结束了。   
  
(十二)  
所有错乱全都归位。  
时针拨回跨年后第一天的party上。  
索隆和山治沉浸在斗嘴的快乐之中。虽然各自都一脸嫌弃且不服输的表情，但所有朋友们都知道这只是他两表达亲近的奇特方式罢了。  
只有索隆心里挺郁闷的。他实在想不通，昨日那个脾气不好但看起来轻松许多的山治，怎么一夜之间又变回原来那种逞强的白痴样子了，搞得他心头起火，只想把厨子按在墙上堵住他那张只会朝自己吐出些不耐烦的挑衅的话的嘴巴，把那些和脸上的刺眼笑容格格不入的悲伤眼神通通融化。  
不过他依旧固执认定，他昨天在山治的眼里看到的东西不会错。山治肯定也喜欢着自己。  
另一方面，他理解不了山治今天那种偷摸打量的眼神，就像有一万句话要说却又不说出来，憋的他心头火越烧越旺。  
他扯着山治的衬衫把他拉到一个避开了伙伴们视线的角落，用身体挡住对方路线防止他逃掉。  
山治不自在地整理那扯乱的衬衫。那种羞耻感又在脑子里烧起来了，他一想到前一天10年后的自己已经对绿藻头表白过就浑身无力，充满挫败感，但也隐隐有些小小的窃喜。接着他又想起昨日零点前29岁索隆在他耳边说的秘密——“其实我从高一就开始喜欢你了。”他又有一点平衡了。哪怕自己先表白的，但是索隆更早就开始喜欢自己了。  
“卷眉你今天到底想干嘛！”  
“老子不想干嘛！你…你先说说你的想法！”  
索隆满头雾水，“我的什么想法？”  
这混蛋是套走了表白就装失忆吗！岂有此理！山治气的牙冠绷紧嘎吱作响。  
“你干嘛这样瞪我！”  
“哈？你这家伙？你昨天不是？！你不也那什么我吗！！”一不留神脱口而出，然后山治懊悔极了，自己怎么就没忍住呢，万一他其实并没有……不过下一秒他收获了一个满脸通红的藻类植物。  
“老子…老子就是那那那那什么你怎么了！！”  
“那什么？！”心中大石终于落地，但谨慎的山治还想进一步验证得到确切答案。  
“老子…老，老子喜欢你这个白痴眉毛！”  
索隆臊的脸红脖子粗又潜意识不肯认输地大声吼了回去，这举动引发了山治的联动脸红。两个人对着对方气鼓鼓瞪眼，又在看清了对方的糗样时一同爆笑出声。  
山治抹了抹笑出的眼泪，还不死心地加上一句，“今天可是我赢了哦。”  
索隆的脸更红了。论斗嘴他大部分时候总是输给山治，但从今天开始他可以换种方式打败对方了。  
他看着山治一张一合的嘴唇，咽了咽口水，用力捏紧了放在身后的拳头，终于鼓足勇气。他猛的朝山治扑过去，嘴唇咂到了山治的嘴唇上，然后两人同时发出痛呼。  
“啊！好痛！”  
“唔！疼…”  
初吻一个嘴唇被对方牙齿磕到一个被扑得撞到脑袋这种情况真是世界上最惨的惨剧了吧。两人一同想到这个，一边痛的嘴麻脑袋疼一边笑的直不起腰。  
索隆率先适应了疼痛，也平静了一点，但脸上还是挂着傻笑。他捧住还在笑个不停的金发死党的脸，紧张又得意地宣布道：“从现在开始，你就是我老婆了！”  
山治又一次脸红起来，不过他突然注意到一个让他十分不爽的词——“哈？凭什么我是你老婆啊混蛋！”  
“啊？白痴眉毛你这是想打架吗？！”  
“来啊肌肉植物难道老子会怕你吗！”  
啊，总而言之。青春的爱情模样真是让人无法参透的奇怪呢。  
此刻的几个月后即将19岁的山治正如往常那样，因为那该死的少年好胜心与刚成为自己男朋友的19岁索隆脸红脖子粗地斗嘴。他的内心不再只有一片荒芜的黑暗和那些狼藉的回忆，那里面已经长出了名为【爱】的嫩绿小芽，相信在不久的未来，定会开出更为美丽的花。  
“哼…蠢货，刚才那下不算。”山治偏头挪开视线，左手在背后撑住了墙。  
“嘛，卷眉你这是在求我吗。”  
“不来算了。你以后没机会了，老子不唔！……唔。”话没说完已经被尽数融化在唇舌纠缠间。 索隆粗糙温热的掌心按在他颈后微微施力，让他无法挣脱。  
山治迟疑着轻轻搭上新晋男朋友的腰背，换来的是索隆用更大的力度把他搂紧。也许是脑海中挥之不去的那一日幻梦给予了些许勇气，于是他也缓慢而坚定地把索隆搂紧了。  
  
  
  
另一边，29岁的索隆抱着因为他以吃19岁自己的醋为由而被拉上床这样那样，此刻累到已经睡着的还差几个月才29岁的山治，咧出一个恶劣的，得逞的笑容——他的好胜心可从未被时光磨去。  
关于其实当年先告白的并非28岁山治而是19岁的他这件事的真相，他将永远都不会告诉任何人，就让这个小小谎言的效用持续到一辈子吧。  
哼，这次是我赢了才对，白痴圈圈。  
  
全文完  



End file.
